1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to balers for forming cylindrical bales and more particularly to an improved bale density structure.
2. Prior Art
It is old in the art of cylindrical balers to provide variable bale density. U.S. Pat. No. 2,096,990 for example shows a releasing friction brake mechanism within a housing 104 in FIG. 7. U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,786 shows a density controlling mechanism described in columns 4, 5 and 6. U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,915 likewise shows a bale density controller. While these devices differ from each other in structural details they share the common factor of complexity in that each has a multitude of parts.
More modern examples of bale density structure are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,393 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,926 wherein respective pairs of parallel springs 116, 116 and 138, 139 are effective in tension on a bale tightener structure. In such arrangements the paired springs function in unison with no means or reason for adjustment independently.